


Talk Spooky to Me

by ellerean, SleepingTsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTsundere/pseuds/SleepingTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matsuokas are hosting a spooky Halloween party, and Rin doesn't know just how good he looks in his cop uniform—until a certain chef can't keep his hands to himself during the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _SleepingTsundere_ : We wanted to do something together again, and a Halloween story seemed like the most fun! Oh how naive we were...  
>  _ellerean_ : She's only a little kidding. (I just wanted sexy cop Rin, okay?)

How long had Rin been standing at the front door gawking?

His boyfriend’s costume wasn’t revealing in the slightest; in fact, Haruka Nanase shined professionalism. His crisp, white kitchen shirt was accented beautifully by a royal blue ascot, and it was a perfect pop of color that went with his eyes. Glancing downwards (or in Rin’s case, staring pointedly) showed a dark apron that layered just below the knee. Black dress pants, black socks and shoes . . .

It wasn’t “sexy” in any sense of the word. Haruka just looked good. He always looked good; he could have worn a washcloth and Rin would still have found him attractive. This getup, this clean-cut, prim and pressed chef . . . the shirt cut off at the elbow so he could see Haruka’s arms, his muscles. The pants weren’t tight, from what Rin could tell (that damn apron), but he had a feeling they certainly weren’t baggy, either . . . he needed to know.

. . .

He hadn’t even finished his sentence upon opening the door. “Makoto, Haru, ’bout time you―”  
And then utter silence. Poor Makoto. Rin had gathered himself enough to see that his friend was dressed as a firefighter, but it wasn’t nearly enough to garner his attention away from Haruka.

“Rin! You look just like a real police officer! It looks great, doesn’t it, Haru?”

More silence. Of course, because Rin and Haruka were fixed on each other. Rin swallowed and immediately reevaluated his own choice in costume.  
Yes, he’d dressed as a police officer, complete with hat and baton. Why? Because it looked cool; because (and he’d never admit this outright) there was a part of him that had thought, just for a second, that Haruka would like it. They hadn’t talked to each other about their costumes. Half the fun was the surprise factor. Now stood Officer Matsuoka, dripping sex appeal but caught in a daze as he stared at Chef Nanase, who didn’t look quite as bored as he had a moment ago.

Haruka’s eyes flickered over him, stopping in the same places more than once before he finally spoke and moved past him into Rin’s home.

“I’m a chef.”

“I know.”

Rin resisted the urge to turn and glance at Haruka’s backside, knowing if he did, he’d probably forget about Makoto altogether. Instead, Rin smiled nervously and gestured him through the door. Makoto gave him a smile that was far too knowing and forgiving as he stepped inside.

Gou and their mother had gone all-out. The ceiling lights in the Matsuoka living room were replaced with black-lit bulbs; white streamers adorned the walls, cobwebs in every corner, and spooky glowing faces were planted in the mirrors and windows. A small, colorful disco ball spun and twisted from its place on a snack table that was set along the back wall, sending bright flashes of red and green and purple every which way. If one were to look hard enough, the doorways leading to the kitchen and bathroom had long lengths of fishing line dangling from the tops of their frames; anyone walking through for the first time would be in for quite a shock.

. . . The party was sort of embarrassing, but also kinda cool, Rin had to admit.

“Are there people here?” a high voice called from upstairs, and Rin nodded, even though Gou couldn’t see him.

“Haru and Makoto.”

“I’ll be right down!”

Gou had been doing that weird girl thing where she pretended she wasn’t ready, but had been dressed for the past hour. She came bounding down the stairs in her prison outfit, the black-and-white stripes a little more fitted than a normal prisoner, with her hair hanging free and sweeping past her waist. Rin hadn’t wanted to share his costume idea with _anyone_ , but Gou had pestered him relentlessly that they should match.

And, fine, she looked cute. Rin lightly bumped her shoulder with his baton when she passed.

Makoto was voicing his sentiments over how cute she looked—he allowed him that much—as Haruka was very clearly and blatantly staring at Rin.

Rin’s costume wasn’t exceptionally tight, but it certainly did fit his body well. For being a standard-issue Halloween costume, he was impressed with its fit. The pants fit nicely around his hips, accentuating his thighs in sharp creases down the legs. The top may have been a little snug, but he wasn’t going to complain if that meant it showed off his muscles more.

“Show me the snacks,” Haruka said suddenly, as Gou and Makoto were fawning over each other’s costumes.

“It’s right there!” Rin said, pointing to the table.

“Tell me what’s there.”

Exasperated, Rin grabbed Haruka’s wrist and pulled him toward the snack table. The others were still in the foyer chatting, but Rin realized suddenly how dark the living room was. They were closer to the disco light, which threw colors like blotches of paint across Haruka’s pristinely-white shirt.

“We’ve got everything,” Rin said, sweeping an arm over the table. “Gummy worms, grapes that are supposed to be like eyeballs, and later mom has—”

Rin stiffened when fingertips grazed his ass, and there was no hesitation when the full of Haruka’s hand grabbed it. “You look good,” he said, his mouth entirety too close to Rin’s ear.

“Cut that out,” Rin hissed, glancing toward the foyer. The doorbell rang, and Gou was ushering Rei and Nagisa inside. They were dressed as a scientist and an astronaut, respectively, which was coupley enough to be nauseating.

They all piled into the living room and Haruka was still too close, stroking Rin’s ass discreetly enough that the others couldn’t see. Nagisa was visibly impressed with the scary atmosphere, though Makoto was less than convinced. Gou laughed, pushing Makoto into the room, as Rei adjusted his glasses and studied the fake cobwebs. Haruka’s breath was hot as he added, “ _Really_ good,” squeezing his ass before dropping his hand.

Rin whipped around to the table, fumbling for the pitcher of green juice and shakily pouring himself a cup.

His mother had vowed to stay out of the kids’ way, though the occasional creak of her walking around upstairs helped the eerie atmosphere. Makoto was shrieking every time he turned around, Gou was busy scrolling her iPod for music, and Nagisa was trying too hard to scare an indifferent Rei who claimed he didn’t get scared. The juice was too sweet—likely one of Gou’s concoctions—but already Rin’s cheeks were warm, and he knew this would be one hell of a night.

Haruka stepped away from the table as Nagisa made a beeline for the snacks, grabbing a handful of gummy worms despite Gou’s protests. Haruka made a slow loop around Rin to stand behind him, propping his chin on his shoulder. He didn’t make it a habit of public affection; though their friends knew they were together, Haruka was opposed to every one of Rin’s advances when they were all together. But this was new—this was Haruka’s hand on the small of his back, Haruka’s breath on the exposed skin at his collar. In the split second no one was looking at them—and it wouldn’t last long—Haruka whispered, “You’re coming home with me later.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, turning his head slightly in Haruka’s direction. “Oh?”

But he didn’t elaborate, moving instead to the pitcher of juice Rin knew he would hate. At least from this view, with Haruka pouring himself a cup, Rin could admire the backside of his costume. He imagined tugging the little strings that held the apron on, watching the thick brown fabric puddle to his bedroom floor.

Haruka screwed up his face when he took a sip of the juice, downturning his little mouth and scrunching his nose with distaste. He took up a magic marker from the table and neatly printed his name on the plastic cup, though Rin already knew he’d set it down and never take it up again.

Gou and Nagisa were trying to get a game going, but Makoto and Rei were skeptical. Rin vaguely heard Nagisa saying that things were _supposed_ to be scary, but he was more aware of Haruka sliding closer to him again, and his entire right side felt like it had burst aflame.

A hand rested on his back, sliding down to his leather belt, running along its length as their friends argued. It was way too obvious when Haru palmed the baton, slowly sliding his hand up and down the length, but Rin still felt his heart pulse in his throat. And Haruka was _breathing_ , slow and hot and entirely too close to Rin’s neck.

Rin couldn’t stop himself from asking. “What are you thinking about?”

He’d intended it to sound seductive, but his voice wavered and he coughed to hide his gasping surprise. Because Haruka now splayed his hand over the whole of his ass, slowly sliding downward, curling one finger to trace the crease between his legs. “I want to eat you,” he said, and then turned again to the snack table, as if he was talking about gummy worms or grapes or that weird chocolate pudding parfait Rin’s mother had found online.

Rin stumbled toward the couch and promptly collapsed into the cushions.

It would look like he’d been paying attention because everyone else gathered around the couch, too, Makoto at the other corner with Haruka between them and the rest circled cross-legged on the floor. Someone had dimmed the lights—Rin hadn’t even noticed—so the only light in the room was the multicolored disco ball, illuminating each of their faces in brief bursts of color.

The couch was intended for three, but there was too much space between Makoto and Haruka due to how tightly Haruka pressed to Rin’s side. Rin casually threw an arm over the back of the couch, leaning into Haruka with the sole intent of poking Makoto in the shoulder.

Makoto shrieked, red-faced as Haruka chuckled into a fist.

Nagisa had a flashlight, and requested Gou to turn off the lights that illuminated the disco ball. Rin glanced at Haruka—he was uncertain about that smirk—but Makoto seemed to think Rin looked at him instead, and he was casually waving a hand and crossing one ankle over his knee.

“It sets the atmosphere!” Makoto said unconvincingly, crossing his arms as the lights went out.

“Yeah,” Haruka agreed, sliding a hand onto Rin’s thigh.

Nagisa looked decidedly creepy with the flashlight beam beneath his chin, throwing impossible shadows and creases along his otherwise-smooth expression. His tale was one of long-dead ancestors and a nonexistent house on top of a hill in Iwatobi—one they all passed by daily, of course—but Rin could only concentrate on Makoto’s panicked breathing and the hand that lightly rubbed his thigh. Damn it, it felt good, just that little bit of pressure; the fact it was Haruka only added to the feeling. Not to mention it was sort of exciting, getting away with something like this with everyone around . . .

. . . Wait, wasn’t that wrong? What was it called? There was a word for it, when a person gets off by committing indecent acts around other people.

Frighteningly, though, as Haruka’s hand crept higher, his fingertips digging lightly into the sturdy material of the uniform, Rin found himself caring less and less about everything else. Makoto was less than three feet away, breathing shakily from Nagisa’s ghost story (the plot of which Rin hadn’t retained or kept up with in the slightest), and Rin’s own _sister_ was in the room, cloaked in darkness. He couldn’t see her, so that meant she couldn’t see him, right? Or Haruka?

Why was Rin so much more focused on not getting caught rather than just stopping him?

Before he could react, Rin’s face was turned and a hand was over his mouth. He could just barely make out Haruka in the dark, their faces so close it was startling.

He said absolutely nothing. All Haruka did was raise a finger to his lips before leaning forward, bumping his forehead on the brim of Rin’s hat before ducking in for a kiss. Rin understood both everything and nothing all at once. Nagisa was still speaking with warbly voices and tones. Makoto was still trembling beside them. Rei was still . . . somewhere, as was Gou.

And Haruka wanted to make out with Rin this very second, in the darkness, surrounded by all of their friends. His palm ghosted over Rin’s crotch for a moment before settling, flooding Rin with an intense warmth that spread to the tips of his ears.

He remembered the word now: “pervert.”

He did nothing to stop Haruka. No, in fact, Rin turned his body toward him, if only by a little. Whatever it took to make himself more accessible, less noticeable. The couch squeaked under him, and they both hesitated before continuing on.

They’d made out before. They’d _touched_ each other before, but this was _leagues_ above their past experiences. No one noticed a thing, or if they did, they said nothing. Haruka had Rin wrapped around his little finger, and no one was any the wiser. The ghost story became something of a drone, Nagisa’s voice fading into nothing as Haruka moved down to suck at Rin’s neck. Rin shivered, but forced himself to relax as the soft sensation of Haruka’s lips and tongue moved across his skin, his breath hot by his ear.

“You’re getting hard, Rin.”

It was hardly even a whisper, just enough to enunciate the syllables, and yet Rin understood him as well as if he’d shouted it. He adjusted in his seat as Haruka continued to palm him, the couch creaking again as their weight shifted.

“Do you like this?”

What the hell had gotten into Haruka? Yes, Rin did like it (he was enjoying it quite a bit, danger aside), but this was so unlike him. Haruka usually wasn’t so domineering or impulsive or—no, that was wrong; Haruka was definitely impulsive, but never like this. Was it the costume? If so, then praise be; Rin had made the right choice this Halloween.

He nodded slowly, controlling his breathing to slow, deep breaths as Haruka carried on.

He was unsure of what to do with himself. Was he supposed to sit there and shamelessly accept this wonderful treat? Should he return the favor? Should he start feeling guilty soon?

“Do you have handcuffs, Officer?”

Again, soft as and low. Rin had never heard Haruka talk like this before . . . it was hot. _Really_ hot. It was almost enough to make him forget just where he was, and who was around.

“Y-Yeah . . .”

“Have you tried them on?”

“Of course not!” He glanced around the dark room like he could see, but only Nagisa’s shadow-encased face was visible—and he was too deep in his tale to notice the outburst. But then Rin stifled a startled gasp as Haruka lightly bit down on his earlobe, his hands moving to Rin’s belt clasp.

“They’d look good on you.”

“ _Haru_ —”

“—mwahahaha! That’s the end! Rei-chan, get the disco ball!”

The ghost story ended, and suddenly the flashlight was being swung around haphazardly, sending a solid beam of light around the room. Haruka and Rin tore away from each other, Rin’s neck suddenly cold from where Haruka had licked. Fumbling could be heard by the snack table as well as a “Shine it over _here_!” and suddenly the colorful splashes were spinning all around the room again.

And Rin was crossing his legs for what would be no apparent reason, if anyone asked. He adjusted his hat, which had gone oddly askew. His breathing was slow, controlled, and Haruka—

. . .

was fine. Totally fine. His eyes were fixed on Rin, looking him up and down before settling back against the couch. As Nagisa’s laughter filled the room so did Makoto’s, though his was more anxious.

“G-Great story, Nagisa . . .”

“Thanks! And it was one-hundred percent true! Guaranteed!”

“What?!”

“He’s kidding, Makoto,” Haruka responded, totally calm and unaffected. Like he _hadn’t_ just had Rin both figuratively and literally in the palm of his hand.

The lights were to stay on then, for the time being, and Rin disappeared into the kitchen for a refill on gummy worms. (It didn’t take a real officer to deduce that the previous bowl had gone right into a certain astronaut’s pockets.) When he returned to the living room Gou was talking to Haruka, which seemed dirty and wrong when Rin passed by them both without a second glance.

“Onii-chan!” Gou materialized beside him as Rin set the bowl on the snack table. “Haruka-senpai said you were really scared by the story.”

“I— huh?!” Rin glared at Haruka, though he was nonchalantly engaged in conversation with Rei now. Like, actual _talking_ , which made his avoidance even more obvious. “I was not scared!”

Haruka turned toward them at the outburst, fighting back the mischievous smirk. “You were shaking the whole time.”

“S-Shut up! Y-You were . . . ugh!”

“We should tell another story,” Haruka said.

“That’s a great ide—”

“ _No_ ,” Rin cut off his sister.

“I agree with Rin,” Makoto said, seemingly out of nowhere, and he had enough pull in the Iwatobi group that they reluctantly complied.

Rin wished, just for a minute, that their friends wouldn’t scatter when Haruka stepped closer to him. No, they _didn’t_ have enough time together outside swim practice, but what did they think would happen with everyone around?

Sweat beaded across his hairline. Little did they know.

But dutiful Makoto smiled as he turned away and Haruka was right beside Rin again, and Gou followed. And again there was a damp mist on his neck and a chill from the pulse point on his wrist where Haruka touched it.

“You didn’t like the story?” Haruka asked.

“Are you kidding?” Rin smirked, even if he couldn’t muster the nerve to face him. “Best story I ever heard.” He pulled his hat down, side-eyeing Haruka now that no one could see what he was doing.

Haurka’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes narrow and half-lidded. _His_ expression could be seen by all in the room, if they bothered to look, but no one risked catching the face Rin had only seen in the dim of a bedroom. His eyes were so blue, even in the sporadic colored light of the living room, and they slowly scaled up Rin’s body again. He paused at belt-level, tilting his head to check the back, before sweeping up again.

His mom picked a prime moment to stride in then, while Rin was red-faced and blatantly checking out his boyfriend. It would be her only appearance, she said, but she came bearing cake. It looked cool, Rin had to admit—chocolate cake with a crushed-cookie topping, with little sugary gravestones in neat rows. She’d gone overboard with the gummy worms crawling in and out of the faux dirt. It was too much cake for six people, he thought, until she dropped a heaping piece onto Makoto’s plate. He tried to protest that it was way too much, even as he was backing away from the table with his cake and a spoon.

Haruka perched on the arm of the couch with his own piece of cake, and Rin should’ve never glanced over when he’d started to eat it.

It was fascinating at first, the way Haruka studied his chocolate cake. He stared at all four corners and then picked out the gummy worm, which Rin knew he was never going to eat. He slowly dipped his spoon into a corner, piercing one layer at a time—cookie topping; whipped cream; cake—and then actually _licked_ the cake off his spoon, not even putting it into his mouth.

“Rin, honey?” he mom said, holding his proffered slice of cake. “Want some?”

He accepted the plate, heart pounding, debating even as he moved to the couch whether he wanted to sit there or not. Haruka’s spoon was now in his mouth, at least, but he was pulling it out so slowly that Rin nearly stumbled as he sat on the cushion beside him.

His selected seat had been a good idea at the time, but then he realized how close Haruka’s thigh was to his head, and of course Haruka was shifting even closer now.

He leaned over, face practically on his knee, and offered a spoonful of cake to Rin.

Rin scanned the room. Gou quickly looked away, acting like she was casually looking around rather than staring straight at them. Haruka poked the spoon into Rin’s clamped lips, then leaned in close to his ear.

“Suck it like I’m going to suck you later.”

His mother was still in the room. His sister was pointedly _not_ looking at them, which made it more obvious that she wanted to. But Rin’s legs automatically fell open to a _V_ , leaning back like Haruka was kneeling between them, opening his lips just wide enough to accept the cake.

Haruka shuddered on the armrest beside him, Rin holding to Haruka’s wrist and eating off the spoon painstakingly slowly.

It occurred to him, as his tongue slid over the cold curve of the metal, that maybe he and Haruka ought to sit down one day and talk about this sudden “ _Let’s try new things_ ” mentality. It was great—awesome, actually—but shouldn’t they space things out instead of doing them all at once? And maybe also not in front of close friends and family?

Haruka suddenly drew the spoon out from Rin’s mouth, scooping another portion for himself and eating it without hesitation, hardly paying Rin or his confused stare any mind. Rin watched him eat, his own plate trembling in his lap, only half-aware of his mother waving to them in passing as she left the room.

Then suddenly, he was easing off the sofa altogether, heading toward the snack table with an empty plate to talk to Nagisa.

. . .

What the hell?

Rin sat up, legs snapping shut as he regained composure. What, was he being ignored now? Was that part of the plan? That was stupid.

The worst part was how Haruka seemed so unfazed, like he didn’t care. He could spoon-feed Rin and say words that sent pleasant chills up their spines, kiss him until he couldn’t think straight, all within the span of ten minutes or so, and yet . . . there he was, conversing with Nagisa without a single issue.

Rin shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth. He was infuriating, and it made Rin want to mess him up, do something to instill a reaction. Of course, he couldn’t just go over and swoop Haruka up into a kiss. Even if everyone knew they were dating, doing something so brash would be uncouth.

Then again, Haruka had been rather uncouth earlier.

Rin set his half-eaten cake on the side table. “Oi, Haru,” he said, rising from the couch. “Help me for a sec.”

It was the most pathetic attempt to get him alone, as Haruka followed upstairs. Even Gou didn’t try to tag along, being one of the party’s hosts, and Rin momentarily regretted sneaking away from prying eyes at all.

But not when they got to his bedroom and he could grab Haruka by that pretty blue ascot, mouths open even before they crashed together, his tongue slipping around Haruka’s lips before closing in on him. He was giddy when Haruka gasped, holding in his own jolt of surprise when Haruka grabbed his ass without warning. Rin learned first-hand how easy it was to hide an erection behind that brown apron of his.

He hadn’t closed the bedroom door all the way, and knew his mother was down the hall in her own room, but they wouldn’t be there for long. Just enough to relieve the tension, to feel Haruka’s hands on his back and his hot breath in his mouth, to push him against the wall and slip a hand into the tie of his apron.

Rin jerked up with a start and didn’t realize, until he felt the pressure at his lower back, that the weight of his utility belt was off-kilter. Haruka held both ends of the baton behind him, fixing Rin in place against his body, panting as he stared at his neck.

“What’cha gonna do, Chef Nanase?” Rin whispered, a smirk playing at his lips. “Think you can control the law?”

Haruka leaned into his neck then and Rin grasped his hips, Haruka grinding against him and Rin conscious that they had to get back down to that damn party. The pressure at his back eased but one of Haruka’s hands still tickled his backside, and then Haruka was tapping the end of the baton to Rin’s shoulder.

“I do control the law,” Haruka said, and before Rin could think of a witty comeback he’d tilted back, flush against the wall, and licked the very end of the baton.

“ _Haru_.”

Haruka scrunched his nose and broke stride briefly to slowly wipe the baton on his apron. So slowly. He was making sure Rin noticed: one hand wrapped around the baton’s shaft, sliding up and down, before bringing it up to his lips.

Haruka’s gaze bore into his own as he tongue flicked over the end of the baton, and then it was in his mouth. He was sucking the damn _baton_ , that small mouth open wide as he slowly slid it in and out.

Rin pressed a hand to the wall beside Haruka, lowering his head, breathing hard and suddenly fascinated by his shoes. But Haruka tilted his head up, one hand now ticking the underside of his chin while the other held the baton’s base. Haruka blinked slowly, eyes clouded, pushing the baton deeper into his mouth.

“Haru!” Makoto’s voice rang from downstairs. “Rin! Are you okay!”

Footsteps sounded from his mother’s room and Rin jerked away, fiddling with his belt for the sake of looking like he’d been doing _anything_ but watching his boyfriend blow his prop.

When his mother poked her head into the room, Rin blabbered some lame excuse about needing a costume adjustment that Haruka _had_ to help him with. Rin looked at his back from over his shoulder. “Is it okay now?” he asked Haruka, who was fitting the baton back into his utility belt.

“It’s fine.”

“Go back downstairs,” his mother said, turning from the door. “I think they’re ready to bob for apples.”

Rin jogged down the stairs first, feeling every slap of the baton on his thigh, still damp with Haruka’s saliva. He straightened his belt as they emerged into the living room, nearly tripping over the tub filled with water and bobbing apples. Rin whipped toward Haruka, but Makoto already had a hand on his wrist as he stared longingly at the tub.

“Bobbing for apples is an ancient Halloween tradition,” Rei began, tugging on the lapels of his lab coat, though Rin was barely listening. Nagisa was inspecting the water, and Gou was tying her hair back in preparation. They would take turns, Rei explained—

“Haruka-senpai!” Rin winced at his sister’s screeching.

Rin was almost afraid to look. Before he even turned to Haruka he saw the ascot on the floor, which he’d expertly removed without Makoto’s notice, and then blatantly stared at Haruka’s half-unbuttoned shirt. It was peeled back to expose his clavicle, his fingers hovered at the next button.

He stood unblinking at them all, and Rin was the first to crack—he doubled over with laughter, his hat tumbling to his feet as he held his stomach. Even in his mirth he heard Makoto’s deep sigh, and saw him step around to pick up the discarded ascot.

“Mako-chan will be first,” Nagisa said, as if nothing had happened. Rin suspected the Iwatobi team was used to Haruka’s stripping at inappropriate times, which was both alarming and unsurprising. He wiped his eyes and picked his hat off the floor.

“Rin,” Makoto said, and when Rin turned Haruka’s wrist was pressed firmly into his hand.

Rin nodded. “I’ll watch him, Lieutenant Tachibana.”

Haruka fidgeted as Makoto knelt before the bucket, Gou tying his wrists behind his back with a scarf. The moment Rei started the timer, Makoto plunged his face into the tub and Haruka pouted.

“You’re such a freak,” Rin hissed, pulling Haruka closer.

Haruka twisted his wrist, though Rin wouldn’t let up; he leaned in closer while Makoto came up with an apple in his teeth, the neck of his costume soaked. “Indecent exposure is a crime,” Haruka whispered, “isn’t it, Officer?” Rin stiffened as he added, “you’ll have to arrest me.”

“Three apples!” Nagisa cried, when Rei called the time. “Good job, Mako-chan!”

 

No one was surprised that Haruka had won bobbing for apples, being naturally calm and smooth in the water—even if it was only his face. Still, Makoto couldn’t understand how he’d gotten _five_ in the time it took both he and Rin to fish out three. Haruka had wanted to sit in the tub as his prize, but when Rei reminded him that it swam with everyone’s saliva he accepted the giant chocolate bar instead. Rin said nothing when he noticed Haruka slipping it into the oversized pocket of Makoto’s bunker gear.

They’d hosted a pretty good party, Rin had to admit, even if he’d spent the entire time trying—and failing—to ignore his boyfriend’s sex appeal. Haruka was pouting now as the lights were flipped on, watching Rei and Makoto carry the tub to the backyard to dump it out. But when he turned to Rin, his expression changed. It didn’t matter how many times Haruka had checked him out that night, Rin’s heart still thumped when his gaze swept up his body. Rin casually set a hand on his baton, drumming his fingers on the handle, and Haruka smirked as he turned away.

Rin couldn’t remember if he’d promised to go home with him, or if it had been one of Haruka’s commands, but he was waving goodbye as he stepped off the porch of his own house. Makoto lead the way and the moment the front door closed, Haruka’s hand brushed the seat of Rin’s pants.

“I’m glad you two can get some time to hang out together,” Makoto said, as Haruka pushed his hands into his pants pockets.

Rin pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, then adjusted the brim of his hat as he grinned. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Here](http://letsswimtogethernanase.tumblr.com/post/101355293093) on tumblr.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy part two of this trashy Halloween fic.

Haruka was burning up. He was aware of the cold, in the fact he wasn’t wearing a jacket and the temperature had dropped since he’d last been outside. But his skin was burning, his _muscles_ burning, as the three of them walked side-by-side with Makoto in the middle chatting away.

Rin had done it on purpose, of course. Haruka’s hand had drifted one too many times on the walk home: slipping into Rin’s pocket, or sliding down his backside along the crease of his pants. Rin had finally jumped to the other side of the sidewalk, pretending to admire something off the side of the road, and Makoto had humored him.

Haruka’s hands were in his own pockets now, but that certainly didn’t help the burning between his legs.

He side-eyed Rin, who seemed so far away past the bulk of Makoto. _He looks really good in that uniform._

When they parted ways with Makoto going to his own house, waving them goodbye, Rin surprised him by going up the stairs first. Haruka matched his pace as they ascended, walking several steps behind so Rin’s ass was at eye-level. Rin wasn’t an idiot—he knew, slowing down and speeding up again, infuriating Haruka even before they reached his front door.

If asked, Haruka would admit to having a good time at the party. He’d been skeptical at first, especially knowing the Matsuoka women were mostly in charge, but they did a good job. But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to enjoying Rin’s police uniform more.

“I win,” Rin said with a grin, reaching Haruka’s front door first. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door, like he knew the next move. Like he’d predicted Haruka would push him against it anyway, gasping into his mouth as he grabbed at his shirt.

Rin’s hands were already under Haruka’s apron, reaching between his legs. Rin laughed around their open-mouthed kiss as he stroked the erection over his pants.

“Inside,” Haruka murmured, fumbling with the key one-handed while his other arm was tight around Rin’s waist. They squeezed through the open doorway together and Haruka didn’t have a chance to close it before he was pressed between the wall and Rin’s body. “Door,” he managed to say, and Rin kicked it closed without breaking the kiss.

“So”—Rin spoke between kisses—“you gonna tell me”—he licked Haruka’s lower lip—“what you”—kissing the corner of his mouth—“were thinking”—tongue grazing his teeth—“all night?”

How could Haruka put it into words? From the moment Rin had opened the door Haruka had been dumbfounded, taking in Rin and his costume in one breath. He wore that costume too well. He’d noticed little details throughout the night, from his chest straining over the slightly snug shirt, to the utility belt, to the smart creases ironed into those pants. Haruka grabbed Rin’s ass with both hands, which was an adequate enough answer.

But he spoke anyway: “I want you to keep it on.”

Rin tensed. “Huh?” But he melted again when Haruka’s mouth massaged the side of his neck. Rin tilted his head back as his tongue ran up his pulse point.

“Keep it on,” Haruka whispered, “when I fuck you.”

Rin forced a laugh as he pulled at the knot on Haruka’s apron, which easily untied and spilled to the floor. “Wish I’d known sooner you have a uniform kink.”

“I don’t,” he said defensively.

Haruka had fun at the party, but he’d sit through the worst of Nagisa’s and Gou’s ideas if it meant Rin would be there at that moment. In his house. In that costume. He’d forfeit a day of swimming to see Rin walking backward toward the stairs like he did then, his fingers hooked into Haruka’s belt loops to tug him along.

Haruka glanced up the stairs. Too long. Bothering with the bedroom was pointless, when Rin was _right there_ and he lived alone. Haruka grabbed his wrists to pull him closer, and Rin didn’t even try to act surprised.

Haruka’s pants were tight in the groin as they fell into the banister, Rin’s back against the spindle. Haruka stroked the baton on his utility belt and then grasped both Rin’s wrists to push them behind his back. The motion forced Rin to thrust out his chest, which—not for the first time—Haruka admired how nice it looked in that shirt. _Really_ nice. Haruka stroked his ass as a distraction and Rin groaned, pressing his erection harder against Haruka’s. He fiddled around with the utility belt and then…

_Click_

“H-Huh?” Rin tried to take a step forward but he was forced backward, his wrists beautifully handcuffed around the banister’s spindle. _“Haru!”_

“They _do_ work,” he said, deliberately grinding against him to look over his shoulder. But then Haruka backed away, too far for Rin to reach even if he had use of his hands. He took a quick scale of Rin’s body—the hat, which was somehow still on; the flushed cheeks; the shirt open at the top, where Haruka had popped open a few buttons; the obvious hard-on in those nicely-creased pants.

Then, Haruka began to slowly undress.

He started with the royal blue ascot. Just enough to frustrate Rin, that slight piece of clothing that meant nothing as it slid off his neck. Haruka tossed it to Rin and he jerked like he wanted to catch it, but it landed helplessly at his feet. Rin lifted his head, preventing the brim of his hat from obstructing his view. The chain of the handcuffs scraped against the wooden banister as Haruka unbuttoned his shirt, one at a time, slowly peeling it back to reveal his bare chest. He would swear Rin was _panting_ ; his chest heaving, taking deep breaths as he watched.

“Want to help?” Haruka asked, as the shirt slid to the floor.

“Hell no. Keep going.” Rin scaled his body, and it felt good. Being watched. Knowing it drove him crazy.

Haruka slowly unclasped his belt, desperate to remove his pants—his erection was staring to _hurt_ —but he took his time sliding the belt out of the loops. He looked at Rin as he ran a finger up and down his fly before popping open the button. Rin _waited_ , silent and patient and unblinking. The handcuff chain rattled, the cop now a prisoner.

When Haruka dropped his hands rather than his pants, Rin’s shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment.

…

It was enough. For now. Haruka smirked, slipping off his shoes before stepping toward him again, quietly shuffling as close as he could without actually touching. But Rin wrapped a leg around his—Haruka wished he had a second pair of handcuffs, or maybe some rope to constrain him—and he stumbled slightly as Rin pulled him closer to his body.

 _Rin’s body_. It was one thing to look at it, as he had during the entire party, but another to feel every inch of those muscles against him. Haruka touched his lips to Rin’s neck, working his way down and around to his throat and the dip between his pecs.

“’Bout time,” Rin murmured.

“If I mark you,” Haruka said, as he sucked on his chest, “what will your team think?”

Rin didn’t dignify that with a reply, which pleased him. The tiny pair of keys was connected to the handcuffs, which Haruka took his time detaching and unlocking to free Rin from the banister. He rubbed his wrists behind his back.

“Are you okay?” Haruka asked, craning his neck to see. He felt a little guilty that his wrists were tinged pink.

“It’s fine.” Immediately Rin’s hands were on his waist again. “You’re amazing. Being concerned when you’re so fucking horny.”

It was Haruka’s turn to ignore _him_ , kissing Rin as he pushed him to the living room. He didn’t have a chance to move the table out of the way before Rin was lying on the floor, pulling him along. Haruka straddled his thigh, locking it between his legs.

Rin’s shirt was open to mid-chest and already slick with sweat and saliva. He took deep breaths as he watched Haruka study the handcuffs, holding between two fingers by the chain. He looked back down at Rin, whose focus alternated between Haruka’s face and the unfastened button on his pants. But when he slid his hands up Rin’s thighs, spreading his fingers as he reached between them, Rin’s eyes closed and already his lifted his hips slightly off the floor.

“Turn over,” Haruka said, and Rin opened one eye.

“What?”

“You’re keeping it on.” Haruka unclasped Rin’s belt. “Turn over.”

When they made love, it was more common to watch each other. To catch signs of pain or pleasure without words, locking eyes as their bodies moved together. But this wasn’t going to be love-making—Haruka allowed the utility belt to come off when Rin knelt on all fours, only because it made it easier to slide down his pants.

This was going to be _sex_ , and the thought alone made Haruka’s body trembled as he kissed the curve of his exposed ass. Rin pushed back, grabbing the table leg to steady himself.

“Haru?”

Haruka finally unzipped his own pants, sighing in relief when he pushed down his boxers.

Rin glanced over his shoulder to catch Haruka grabbing his own dick. “Haru, let me.”

“No.” He pressed his lips to Rin’s backside then ran his fingertips down the pale, smooth skin. Rin tensed when he was spread open, when Haruka’s thumb massaged where he so desperately wanted to enter. But he kissed him instead, and Rin sucked in a breath when his tongue sought the spot instead.

_“Haru!”_

He closed his eyes, kissing Rin over and over, opening his mouth to breathe him in. No, it wasn’t what he’d expected—he should’ve made Rin shower first—but from the moment he’d seen Rin’s ass in those pants, _this_ was all he’d wanted to do.

Haruka grasped Rin’s hips when he wouldn’t stop fidgeting. He felt his pulse beat wildly under his skin. Already Rin was moaning and all Haruka had done was kiss him, really; his ass was slick with saliva, and just the thought of pushing his cock into it sent a shiver through his body.

 _“Fuck.”_ Rin gripped harder to the table leg. “ _Fuck_ , Haru. You’re amazing.”

The lube was upstairs. He concentrated on sucking Rin’s ass but couldn’t focus knowing the bottle wasn’t close by. He’d have to stop to get it, which was bothersome. Haruka kissed him one last time before sitting back, but stared at the pants bunched around his thighs rather than speaking.

“I _know_ you’re not going to stop now,” Rin said, which Haruka thought was supposed to sound threatening. But it sounded too desperate, Rin already out of breath.

“Lube,” Haruka said, unable to speak in complete sentences. “Upstairs.”

…

Perhaps the bedroom made more sense. Haruka’s only complaint was that they had to pull up their pants to get upstairs, but Rin had patiently waited on the bed as Haruka dug the lube out from under it. Rin’s pants and underwear were around his thighs again and Haruka permitted him to stroke himself, at least for a little while. Rin closed his eyes while he jerked against his hand which, when Haruka finally stood with the lube bottle in hand, he was content to simply watch.

But Rin opened his eyes when he hadn’t moved. His hat had fallen off somewhere downstairs, which was a small sacrifice when it meant he could see those pleading eyes and the hair already shiny with sweat. “Are you just gonna stand there?”

Rin was lying on his bed in the cop uniform. He angled one knee and spread his legs open farther. He stroked his cock with quick, jerky movements. “Nice view.”

Rin bit back a moan. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

Haruka lifted an eyebrow as he knelt on the bed, gently moving Rin’s hand away from his groin. _Shut up?_ He lay down between Rin’s legs, rubbing a thigh against his cock.

Haruka wasn’t going to shut up.

He bit down on his lower lip as he studied Rin’s face—the blush high on his cheeks, his pink, swollen lips, the tears in the corners of his eyes…

Haruka captured the tear on his tongue before it rolled down the side of his face. Rin’s chest vibrated with a silent laugh; he always did like when Haruka kissed his tears. Crybaby freak and his water-obsessed boyfriend. Haruka kissed his eyelids, tasting the salt on his lashes. Rin struggled against his pants, managing to loop an ankle around Haruka’s calf. But his grip wasn’t tight enough because Haruka sat up again; in that moment Rin was free to arch his back and take in a deep breath.

“Turn around,” Haruka commanded, taking pleasure in how easily Rin submitted. But Rin wanted him, too; he wanted to feel the hands on his backside, and he sighed when Haruka popped the lid off the lube bottle. It was a familiar sound, one they were used to blending in with their low murmurs and panting, with the sucking sound of lips on skin.

One finger slipped into Rin easily, though he still tensed and squirmed. Haruka watched, running his gaze up the line of the uniform, to the sweat-damp hair at his collar and his face pressed into the mattress.

Haruka kissed his hip. “Look at me, Rin.”

He rubbed his tear-stained cheeks on the sheets as he shook his head. But then Haruka pushed deeper, and Rin twisted his neck around to watch. Haruka smiled, moving over just enough so Rin could see when he unzipped his pants again, pulling down his boxers to expose himself.

 _“Haru.”_ Rin clutched the sheets in both fists.

“You want this?” he pushed his groin to the back of Rin’s thigh, feeling the smooth fabric of his pants against his skin. Rin nodded, then squeezed his eyes shut as Haru inserted another finger. “Watch me, Rin.”

“It’s too”—he sucked in a breath—“too much, Haru.”

“But I like it.” He could’ve been saying anything—he could’ve been talking about swimming, or even _mackerel_ , for all his tone gave away. It was calm and quiet, like this was any other day, like it was a common sight for him to be on Haruka’s bed in that uniform, his ass in the air. He snaked a hand around Rin’s hip to reach under that nicely-fitted shirt. His abs were slick with sweat and he arched his back, his stomach curving under Haruka’s palm.

He wanted to kiss Rin’s face then, to taste his tears and sweat. He was panting silently, mouth permanently open as he took in gulps of air, trying not to whine against Haruka’s fingers. Rin was beautiful. Beautiful and sexy all at once, irresistible in that uniform just as he was wearing nothing at all. He kissed the small of his back, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth. “Are you ready?” he asked, and Rin replied by pushing back against his hand. When he was sure Rin was watching him again, Haruka stroked himself just as he stretched him wider. Rin whined and let out a string of expletives.

“So impatient.” Haruka leaned over him, pushing up the hem of his shirt to expose more of his back. His lips glided over the skin in the ghost of a kiss. “Your behavior is inappropriate, Officer.”

 _“Me?”_ Rin choked out a laugh. “I could arrest _you_.”

“Mmm.” Haruka sat up on his knees, staring down the line of Rin’s back. “But you won’t.” He nudged the insides of Rin’s thighs and his knees splayed out farther, straining the fabric of his pants. Just the tip of his cock at Rin’s ass felt amazing. He hated how patient he had to be, slowly easing inside, the first push the hardest to adjust to. But rather than cry out, Rin sighed in relief. “You’re a dirty cop,” Haruka said.

It was usually Rin’s voice that infiltrated their sex, his throaty laugh and promises of the things he’d do to Haruka. He almost missed that voice in the whirlwind of Halloween night, halted every time Haruka spoke, interrupted by his low moans and fractured thoughts. “You’re filthy,” he whispered, as he grinded against Rin. He shivered when Rin muffled his panting in the pillow. “I…”

His body moved independent of his thoughts, the _I want you_ lost in the realization that he _had_ him, that Rin had willingly opened himself up for him. Haruka dug his nails into Rin’s hips, every muscle of Rin’s body tensing as he pushed deeper, filling him, until Rin screamed into the pillow.

“Rin?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” he said, the words muffled. “ _Fuck_ , Haru.”

“I am,” he said with a small smirk, and felt the shudder rip through Rin’s body.

Rin’s body was angled so his shirt bunched up around his chest, the collar high up on his neck. Haruka smoothed it back down, which brought a small laugh out of Rin. “You and this costume,” he mumbled, his breath catching when Haruka’s fingers grazed his cock.

Rin was hot. He was _more_ than hot—he was leaned over the bed squirming; he was trying to spread he knees out farther though the fabric was at its limits. Haruka pushed the pants down to his knees, which gave Rin slightly better motion, but he didn’t want Rin doing the work. He _wanted_ to take control, to grab onto his hips and grind inside him. He wanted to see the way that dark fabric adhered to his skin with sweat and how his muscles strained against it, desperate to come undone. He wanted to hear Rin pleading, needy despite the costume he wore.

It didn’t take long for his whispered _Haru_ s to escape from the confinement of the sheets, Rin turning his head to take great gulps of air just as he did when they swam.

“Say that again,” Haruka said, grabbing the hem of him shirt.

_“Haru.”_

Just the sound of his own name made his grip tighten, made him arch his back and press harder into Rin, knowing that throaty pleading was because of what he did to him. And Rin felt _so good_ , clenching around him, involuntarily shuddering with each of Haruka’s thrusts. He linked his fingers through the belt loops of Rin’s pants, tugging on them to urge him backward, feeling himself slide in farther. Rin muffled a scream in the pillow.

“Is that it?” Haruka couldn’t help but smile. He walked his fingers up Rin’s spine as he leaned over him. “Am I deep enough yet?”

Rin was beyond words. _Good_ , Haruka thought, pushing the shirt up to kiss his spine, feeling his heartbeat through his back. He warned Rin that he planned to hold his erection, not with words but by the slow, gentle crawl of a hand around his hip. He waited for Rin to swat it away, just in case it was too much sensation, but he didn’t. When Rin shuddered it slammed through Haruka’s body as well, freezing him to the spot, forcing him to breathe deep before grinding against him again.

“I love this,” Haruka murmured, stroking his cock with the same rhythm as his thrusts. He loved the way it fit in his hand, how his fingers perfectly curled around it. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, which was already slick with the precum that moistened the sheet below him. “I love turning you on.”

“It’s… always… your… fault.” Rin panted between words, a sound Haruka loved no matter how often he heard it, growing weaker with each inhalation of Rin’s breath.

“Rin…”

He didn’t want to come. Not so soon. But Haruka was suddenly lightheaded, losing his balance, grabbing Rin’s shirt in his fists. The fabric tore as he released, though the sound was overpowered by Haruka’s cries. He collapsed against Rin’s back, taking deliberate breaths, his thighs tingling as the blood resumed its normal flow.

“Oh my _God_ , Haru.”

He took in one more deep breath before attempting to speak. “You’re… not done yet.”

…

Rin had agreed to lie on his back, despite his aching ass, but argued that his pants had to go. Haruka had to admit, it was easier to sit between his naked legs to suck him off.

The shirt of the police costume was still half-unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone and his pecs, its hem wrinkled where Haruka had grabbed onto it. He looked up at Rin, whose face was flush and nearly on the brink of losing his reservations himself.

Haruka slid off the bed. “Hang on.”

“W-What… Where are you going?!”

He stumbled out of the bedroom naked, legs the consistency of jelly, palms still yearning to feel Rin’s skin beneath them. And Rin was screaming his name for another reason, audible even as Haruka descended the stairs, but right at the bottom was exactly what he’d been looking for. He grinned, fitting the police hat onto his head, and then bolted back upstairs.

“All right.” Rin was sprawled on the bed, still squirming beneath invisible hands. “ _That_ is worth it.”

“You’re wearing it.” He pressed the hat back on Rin’s head.

 _“Haru!”_ He whined. “Come on, you looked cute!”

He wiggled back between Rin’s legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs as he lay between them. “It would get in the way.” He flicked his tongue against Rin’s cock. “Or I could not finish.”

“Fuck it.” Rin adjusted the hat so it covered his eyes, revealing only the smirk on his lips. “I _love_ wearing this hat.”

Rin could see him past the brim, but Haruka could only see the shadow cast over his eyes. He took Rin into his mouth without warning, knowing how much it annoyed him not to be prepared. But Rin only gasped as he clutched the sheets, massaging the back of Haruka’s neck with one hand. When he looked up again Rin had tilted his head back, mouth open in a soundless moan, chest thrust out of the half-open shirt. He adjusted the hat with one trembling hand, the other threading through Haruka’s hair.

Rin used to warn him when he was going to come, but it was no longer needed. He recognized the quick tense of his body, preparing for the release, and Haruka braced himself for the sudden assault of salty fluid into his mouth.

The hat was askew, the shirt twisted as his body had writhed. Haruka crawled up to lie beside him, unsurprised when the hat was placed on his head again.

“You look really cute in it,” Rin said apologetically. But then he grunted as he flopped to the bed, wiping a wet spot from the back of his thigh. “Disgusting.”

“It’s yours,” Haruka said.

“Ugh! Take the sheet off!”

Haruka found he didn’t mind the bare mattress as he lied on his back, taking Rin into his arms. The hat made it difficult but he tilted it to perch on his forehead, casting a shadow over his face as Rin stretched up to meet his lips.

“You can take the shirt off if you want,” Haruka said.

“Are you kidding me?” He smirked. “If it gets that kind of reaction out of you, I’m never taking it off.” But then his eyes lit up, and he winced as he sat up. Rin snatched the hat off Haruka’s head—he only pouted slightly—and then shuffled out of the room, the shirt barely covering his naked ass.

“Where are you going?” Haruka asked, sitting up, but Rin had already disappeared into the hallway.

He waited. He pulled on his underwear and spread the blanket over the bare mattress. He sat back on the bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then lit up when Rin appeared in the doorway fully-dressed—complete with the utility belt and boots, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Rin smiled, twirling the handcuffs around one finger.

He approached slowly, scaling Haruka’s body as he walked, then crouched to loop the handcuffs around the leg of the bed. “It’s my only choice,” Rin said. “Haruka Nanase, you’re under arrest. Get on the floor.”

Haruka was too curious to argue. When he slid to the floor, he wasn’t surprised that the cool handcuffs were clasped around his wrists. He sat up against the leg of the bed, hands behind his back, as Rin sauntered to the middle of the room. He turned with an elaborate move akin to a pirouette, his hips swaying as he began to unbutton the shirt again. He hummed an indistinguishable tune as he exposed the firm plane of his abdomen, as his hands slid down to his rocking hips. And while Haruka had more than enjoyed the look of the uniform on Rin’s body, he decided at that moment he wouldn’t mind it coming off, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter is [here](http://letsswimtogethernanase.tumblr.com/post/105616586923) on tumblr.)


End file.
